


in love with an idiot

by naturegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, angel drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: Dean finds a case and takes Sam to go and fight it, but doesn’t tell his friend Y/N. she takes matters into her own hands to find the man she loves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	in love with an idiot

I had fucked up. I knew it. He knew it. Hell, even Sam knew it. 

I don’t know what made me say it. It wasn’t a new thought to me, I had always known, but what possessed me to say the actual words to him (and in such a way??) was beyond me.

When those words left my mouth i knew i had forever changed what we had.

Dean Winchester had found a prophecy and of course like the idiot I knew him to be he went and tried to handle the whole thing on his own. Needless to say, he landed us all in a pretty shitty situation. We had angels after us, not really what ya want on what was supposed to be a chill week post-apocalypse (but who were we kidding that wasn’t gonna happen).

Dean came rushing into the bunker at God knows what hour in the fucking morning shouting about the warding, waking Sam and I from our semi-peaceful slumbers.

“Fuck! FUCK! Where is the goddamn holy oil when you need it!” He said to himself as he tore apart our store rooms.

“Ok, Dean. What the hell is happening? Why the hell are you freaking out?” I sleepily scolded when I walked into the room.

“Angels.” Was the only response I got.

“Well, yeah, I kinda assumed with the holy oil and all,” I snapped.

“Its-there was a-I fucked up,” He finally admitted.

“What did you do?” Asked Sam from his spot in the doorway.

“Prophecy. Pissed some angels off,” He explained in half-sentences while still frantically searching. If whatever he did scared even him we were in big trouble.

“That’s helpful.” Sam snarked as he walked out of the room.

“Ok, look, D. Whatever it is we can figure it out,” I said softly, kneeling next to him.

“Not this time.” I had never heard him sound so defeated.

“Dea- Dean! will you stop and listen to me? Come on, of course, we’ll fight this. No matter what.” I knelt down and grabbed his shoulders making him look at me.

“No. This is my war. You and Sam need to stay away.” I fell back on my heels and threw my arms up.

“Holy shit, I am in love with an idiot! you really think that Sam and i will let you go off on your own and get yourself killed??” I had said it before I even realized. It just slipped out.

“I’m sorry? You’re what?!” He sounded shocked. I mean, he had a reason to be, we had only ever been friends. I mean it’s not every day your best friend say something like I did.

“It doesn't matter, what matters is that we’re not leaving you to do this on your own.” With that, I stood up and tried to walk out of the room with as much dignity as i could. “I’m going to bed, we’ll deal with the angels in the morning,” I called over my shoulder before I left earshot.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, my head just playing that conversation over and over until I finally fell asleep. _I can’t believe I actually said that to him. And what the hell are we gonna do about the angels? And why are they pissed in the first place? Oh, tomorrow is gonna be just fantastic._

I woke up around noon the next day dreading what was gonna happen when I saw Dean. When I finally got the balls to get up and go downstairs I threw on my favorite flannel and began my hunt for caffeine. 

“Who drank all the goddamn coffee?!” I shouted out of the kitchen. When no one answered I went to go see what was up. I looked around the entire bunker and didn’t find them. I pulled out my phone and instinctually started to put in Deans number before stopping myself knowing that wasn’t something I wanted to deal with yet. Instead, I called Sam. And got his viocemail.

“Hey? Umm.. I don’t know where you guys went but please call me back soon. If you’re hunting/running from something you better tell me where the hell you are so I can come and save your sorry asses.” I paused and took a breath, “And if you idiots are dealing with our angel issue without me I’m going to kill you. Like, you will need Chuck to put you back together after I’m done with you. Call me back.” I slammed the phone down on the war room table. “Fuck!”

I spent the rest of the day fuming that they left me and doing all of the things they didn’t like me doing. I left all the dishes in the sink, I revved all the engines in the garage, I rearranged the books in the library- in the proper way i might add- and just generally screwed around. I finally crashed on the couch at like 2 am. I woke up the next morning expecting to have a call from one of the boys but my phone screen was still ominously empty. 

Two days later I still hadn’t heard anything from them despite calling and calling and I was starting to get really worried, so I did the only think I could think of: I called in reinforcements.

“Cas? Yeah, hi its Y/N, I was just calling to see if you’ve heard from the boys at all in the last few days?…..You haven’t? Ok, thanks…..Yeah, I’ll keep you posted if I hear anything…Thanks again, bye Cas,” Next I tried Eileen.

“Hey Eileen, have you heard from Sam at all in the last few days?” I signed through my webcam.

“No, what’s up? Is he ok?” she asked.

“No idea, a few days ago I woke up and they were both gone and they’re not answering any of my calls.” 

“I’m like a state away if you want me to swing by and help you look for them?” I must look as worried as I feel for her to offer.

“That would be great, and you know there’s always a bed for you here.” After hanging up with Eileen I felt a little better, at least I wasn’t on my own with this anymore. The next step was to track their phones, if they haven’t turned them off already that is. 

When Eileen got there we indulged in true Winchester fashion and got really fucking drunk. Don’t get me wrong, we were doing our best but coming up empty. Therefore, booze. Once we were good and wasted we got to talking, in a way that only two people that share the same worries can.

“I just don’t want them….Dean…to have gone into this without a plan. Or back up! And I- I can’t leave things with us they way they were. I don’t know why I did it but,” I started to talk really fast and skimp a little on my signing, “I need him to talk to me again,”

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I can’t follow when you talk that fast.” She reminded me before continuing, ”But I’m sure they will be ok. They’re smart. Whatever it is, they can handle it.”

“Yeah sure, yours is smart. Dean? he’s reckless.”

“What do you mean ‘mine’?” She sat up so she could see my hands better.

“Ya know? Sam. Don’t you guys have something going on?” I questioned. I could tell Sam had a thing for her and now I just had to find out if it was reciprocated. If I couldn’t have my Winchester, the least I could do was help a friend get hers.

“What? No. I mean…he’s tall and strong.. and smart..and kind..but no! We’re just friends. He wouldn’t want to hook up with the Deaf girl anyway,” She sounded sad.

“Bull. why do you think I can sign? He made me study with him every night so he could learn your language and make sure you never felt left out. And you liiike him! You so do!” I scooched closer to her so we could really talk.

“Really? But why…?”

“Because he is head over heels, girl!”

“Fuck. We gotta find those dumb asses.”

“No shit. But why the new energy?”

“So that I can climb that mountain,” That made me laugh, “and you can work out your issues with Dean.” She finished as she got up and started to walk away.

“Wait! Hold up! Where are you going?” I called after her before remembering that that wouldn’t do any good cause she couldn’t hear me. So I just followed her to the kitchen.

“Coffee?” She asked searching cabinets.

“Pantry. Why are you making coffee?”

“So that we can sober up and keep searching for our boys.” She said matter of factly. 

“Our boys?” I questioned.

“Yeah. I’m not the only one who has a Winchester’s heart.” She turned to me.

“No.” I shook my head, “You should have seen his face when I said I loved him. That was not the face of someone who felt the same.” 

“I think that’s bullshit. You were literally wearing his flannel when you called me. You are the only other person he lets drive the Impala. You guys are aggressively domestic. I don’t know why he made that face but he definitely has feelings for you too. We’ll just have to figure it out when we find them.”

“Any ideas? So far, I’m thinking we should call Cas, see if he can find them.”

“Sounds good to me,” She said before chugging her coffee and shouting for Cas.

“Yes?” Cas said as he appeared behind me making me jump, I may be a badass hunter but I don’t have nerves of steel.

“We need you to look for the boys. We tracking their phones but it didn’t work,” I explained.

“Ok let me see if I can sense them,” He stood there with his eyes closed for a minute before speaking again, “I can’t feel them they must be warded from me.”

“Makes sense, Dean said he was having angel trouble before they left, Crap!” We all did as much research as we could on special angel types and kelp asking Cas about things that could piss of the angels.

“Wait!” I exclaimed pulling my head out from my book, “A few months back I borrowed Dean’s car to go on a solo hunt and they found me, Dean put a tracker on the Impala. If I can find the tracker I can find them. If its still on the car anyway.” I excitedly pulled out my laptop and started typing away. 

Almost an hour passed before I triumphantly slammed my computer shut.

“I did it! I know where the car is!” We all got up to go get our stuff together and Eileen pulled me into a hug. 

“Thank you. I knew you could do it,” She whispered into my hair.

“Let’s go get our boys!” I signed once she pulled away and could see my hands again.

“Our boys, huh? Finally coming around to my way of thought?” She teased.

“Shut up, go get your crap together we gotta go.” I jokingly shoved her away.

Cas had said he couldn’t get involved with the angels but to call him if someone really needed healing so, for now, it was just the two of us. We loaded our shit into the back of the fastest car in the garage and sped off on our hunt for the men we loved. 

About a million miles later we finally got to the place they were supposed to be. I slowed the car as we passed what looked like an abandoned motel, I pulled the car into the parking lot searching for that familiar black beauty of a car. We finally found the car but not its owners.

Once we checked in the office and found out that it was indeed abandoned we went and checked its entry log.

“Agent Halen and Agent Nicks. That’s them,” i said confidently.

“how do you know?” Eileen asked.

“I know them.” 

We snuck over to the room, guns at the ready. After knocking on the door and getting no response Eileen kicked down the door. What we saw in the room is not what we were expecting. Both of the boys were gone, but it didn’t look like there had been a struggle. I poked my head into the bathroom and found a very knocked out person laying in the tub. I waved Eileen over and we dragged the man into a chair and made sure he wasn’t going anywhere before we threw cold water on his face and slapped him so he would wake up.

“Who are you?” I questioned when he was conscious again.

“Who I am is of no importance. What I am is what you should worry about, girl,”

“Oh joy. Another smartass creature who thinks he’s better just cause he’s a guy.” I silently signed to Eileen. “Ok. I’ll bite. What are ya?” I said to the man.

“Oh darlin’, I’m an angel. I’m everything you’ve ever wished for-” his voice got all syrupy sweet

“Don’t try it.” I cut him off “I recognize angel hypnosis when I hear it. This isn’t my first rodeo. Now, you are going to tell me what happened to the Winchesters. And if you cooperate I might just make your death as painless as I can.” I threatened, pulling an angel blade from its sheath on my thigh.

“I don’t know where your boyfriend is. I was busy being knocked out when they were taken.” He was clearly lying, angels don’t get knocked out. Meaning he wanted to be found.

“Who took them, “ Eileen asked.

“Now, why would I tell you that? And miss all the fun when you realize you’re too late! They’re probably dead by now anyway,” I sliced his cheek with the blade allowing the light to break through his skin.

“Tell us who has them or I will make this as painful and slow as I can. Now I’m no Alistair but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” I leaned in real close and spit in his face.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. By now your boys are dead and the angels have exactly what they need,”

“And what, pray tell, might that be?” Eileen questioned.

“You girls really don’t know anything, do you? Oh, it’s not any fun this way. Fine. The hot-blooded gentlemen you so desire were being held in the penthouse apartment of the one nice building in this hick ville.”

“Thank you, we appreciate your cooperation,” I said before I stabbed him in the face.

“God, he was a dick, but at least now we know where to start,” Eileen said.

We got back into the car and drove around until we found the place we were looking for. the one fancy building in the whole town. we grabbed all the guns we could carry and a few extra angle blades in case the boys lost theirs and went in.

We went in the back entrance not knowing who or what might be in the lobby, we got to the stairs before anyone noticed our presence, by the time they had caught up to us we had already gotten half way up to the penthouse.

I felt something grab at my ankle and kicked, hard, sending myself off balance. Eileen and I fought as hard as we could to get away from the angels but we were no match for the six angels that had found us. They took us and dragged us up to where the boys were being kept, on the way up they took all of our weapons, or at least they thought they did they missed the blade I hid in my cleavage. We were blindfolded when they took us and tied us to the ceiling.

When the blindfolds were taken off I could see that we were in what appeared to be the love suite, complete with heart-shaped bed. I looked around, I was one of six victims, the boys were down the line a little ways but they looked to be alive.

“Who are you, ladies? And why have you come?” A woman in what looked to be a hookers outfit approached us.

“You have something of ours.” Eileen spat.

“And we’re here to take it back, bitch,” I shouted. I saw sams head perk at the sound of Eileen’s voice and smiled a little knowing they would be happy if we could get through this.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” The woman asked me, grabbing my face.

“I just know that we are gonna get out. Ya know why? Because we have a motivation you clearly don’t understand. Pure human love. And also you don’t know how to tie a knot!” I pulled my arm down and punched her in the jaw. I pulled out the angel blade I had hidden and killed her. I cut everyone down before the rest of the angels came in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked when he took off his blindfold.

“Saving your ass apparently. Now help me kill the rest of these douches,” I answered, not looking at him. 

Between the four of us, we managed to kill all the angels and save the civilians. As I slid the blade out of the last I looked over at Eileen. She marched right over to Sam and pulled him down into a kiss. He wrapped his huge arms and kissed her back with everything he had. I was very proud of Eileen. This did, however, leave the car arrangements up in the air and somehow it was decided that I would ride with Dean and Eileen would drive my car with Sam. G _reat. An 8-hour drive with Dean. That’s gonna be real fun._

The first few hours of the drive were silent save for Deans cassette tapes. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ya know, normal people say thank you when someone saves them from getting killed by psychopathic angels,” I snapped at him over the music. He turned it down but didn’t say anything for a minute.

“Is that coming from a hunter or someone that’s in love with me?” 

“Let’s forget I said that ok? For now, let’s just be happy you forgot to turn off the tracker on Baby,” I said. I wasn’t ready to deal with the feelings part, not while he still seemed so pissed. I was just so relieved that he was ok.

“Is that how you found us? And why was Eileen there?”

“You didn’t answer your phone for days, I called her to see if she had heard from Sam, needless to say, she hadn’t and so she decided to come and help me find yall,” the rest of the car ride was done in silence. When we got back to the bunker we split and went our separate ways, I went up and crashed, I didn’t pay attention to where Dean went.

In the morning I went down to the kitchen for coffee like normal and was met with everyone talking about the night before.

“Hey, anyone wanna fill me in?” I asked with a mug held at my chest, when I started talking Dean walked out of the room.

“Dean found a prophecy about the end of the world and the angels were after it, they were a doomsday cult-like branch-”

“So like extra douchy,” Eileen cut same off. I was happy to see them being cute and cuddly.

“Exactly, well anyway, they wanted the prophecy but we had it…so…yeah,” 

“Good thing they’re all dead now,” I commented as I walked out of the room.

The day went on as normal, or as normal as it could be with Dean blatantly ignoring me or walking out every time we were in the same room. That went on for days before I decided I needed to get out of my head.

“Hey, Eileen. Wanna go shoot at the range downstairs? I need to not think for a little while,” She and I went down and had target practice for a while and it really did help. Finally, I was done and headed back to my room. But on my way, Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the spare rooms. When he opened the door a very frustrated looking Dean was standing there.

“What the hell is this, man?” Dean asked.

“Putting you two together in the car didn’t work so now we’re putting you I here until you figure your shit out. I’m don’t watching you guys be weird,” Sam said closing the door after him. I groaned when I heard the lock click into place as it shut and I knew we were stuck.

“Why are you upset at this? You get the good end of the deal.” Dean was being such an ass lately.

“Since when do you have an issue with people being attracted to you?” I snapped back at him. I didn’t feel like feeling with his bs attitude anymore.

“Why would you be attracted to me. Why would you joke about it? You said it yourself; I’m an ass, I’m an idiot, I’m reckless. What’s so appealing about that?” He seemed genuinely upset.

“You think it was all a joke? Yeah, I told my best friend that I was in love with him cause I thought it would be soo funny to make things weird between us. Haha. fucking hilarious.”

“You’re a nice girl, you could do so much better than me. You know that. So why would you go for me?” He sounded almost defeated.

“Some things you don’t get to choose. You didn’t choose to be raised into the hunter’s life. I didn’t choose to have feelings for my friend. Some things are out of our control.” While I was taking I was slowly walking toward him.

“It would have been better if I hadn’t been born into this. So many people would still be alive.” He turned his back on me but not before I saw his emerald eyes start to swim.

“So many more people would be dead if you hadn’t been there to save their lives. To stop the apocalypse. To kill Hitler. You are a hero. And that’s what I fell in love with. Because even when you make stupid decisions it’s because you care so much. You are a good man. And that’s what I fell for.” I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly walked around him so that I was standing in front of him with one hand on his chest and the other wiping away his tears.

“Do you really love me?” He asked. His voice so low I almost couldn’t hear him. I nodded in response.

“Every piece,” I answered in the same quiet voice. He closed the small distance between us and pulled me into a tight hug, wrapped in is arms.

“Thank God,” he said into the top of my head. His voice still low and gravely from emotion.

I could tell that I was where I belonged. And I would stay there as long as he needed me to.


End file.
